Secrets
by otinam
Summary: HHr and R? coupling...ready to see what happens? Mystery of love letters, and someone has a family member at Hogwarts that they have never met...who is it?
1. Default Chapter

Harry stood in the Owlry looking quite queasy; as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs he began to turn a bright shade of red. Trying to hide the fact that his face looked like a huge tomato, he turned away from the doorway. He had asked Hermione to meet him here on this special day. Harry usually hated Valentine's day. Usually everyone but himself had a special someone. Not this year however. This year he had Hermione.  
  
"Good morning, Harry! Something wrong?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and turned around slowly. "Nothing's wrong. Just hungry, but I wanted to give you these before we head down to breakfast." Harry handed Hermione a huge bouquet of pink roses. "This is just the beginning. Happy Valentine's Day!"  
  
"Wow, Harry! It's the middle of the winter! What are you doing spending your money on expensive roses?"  
  
This wasn't exactly the response Harry expected, but when he finally had the courage to sheepishly look at Hermione, he noticed the smile she had on her face. He just couldn't be bothered by what she had said.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter! I love them! Thank you!" Hermione just smiled although she had stupidly got mad at him all she could think about was that all the girls in her dormitory were going to be so jealous.  
  
After they had a passionate kiss the two of them headed to the Gryffindor common room and dormitories. Harry couldn't stop smiling and he noticed that it was the same for Hermione. The last thing on both of their minds was Ron. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry anxiously waited in the common room as Hermione put her roses in  
her dormitory. Ron was tromping down the stairs with a rather solemn  
look on his face. He looked so depressed. "I bloody well hate this  
holiday, Harry!"  
  
"Cheer up mate! It's not that bad."  
  
"It's not that bad for you because you have a girlfriend!"  
  
The second the Hermione came into view on the stairs Harry forgot about  
his conversation with Ron. Hermione joined Ron and most importantly,  
Harry.  
  
Ron watched as they took each other's hand, and got very close. All he  
could think about was that HE should be going out with Hermione. He had  
fancied her since first year. At this point, Ron was depressed. He  
hated Harry Potter. Harry had everything: the fame, the power, and now  
the girl. All Ron had was red hair and a jealous feeling in the pit of  
his stomach. He didn't admit it to himself at first, but it was there.  
It was about to become very apparent.  
  
Harry and Hermione, hand in hand, headed down the corridor to the Great  
Hall while Ron trudged a few feet behind them. As Ron looked around, he  
realized that HogWarts had turned into a fluffy, pink love house!  
Everyone was so happy, and they all had someone. The girls were  
carrying all sorts of candy, balloons, and teddy bears.  
  
"Oh, BLOODY HELL!"  
  
Harry and Hermione both looked back rather annoyed. Harry stopped  
walking and let go of Hermione's hand. "What's wrong now, Ron?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry, can't you see it all?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
Ron just shook his head and turned back towards the common room. After  
he had gone a few feet, he turned to look at Harry, but all he could  
see of him was down at the end of the corridor, once again hand in hand  
with Hermione.  
  
Feeling hurt, Ron headed towards the common room. He was rather pissed  
off at this point. He had tried to get through to Harry about the way  
that he felt, but every time he tried, something always got in the way.  
Most of the time it was Hermione. She was always on Harry's mind  
whether she was around or not! Even before they were dating he tried to  
tell Harry about his feelings, but of course something always got in  
the way!  
  
Ron found a seat by the fire in the common room. He just wanted to be  
alone to think a bit. Ron didn't know that anyone else was still in the  
common room untilâ€¦  
  
"Are you alright?" A high-pitched voice came from the corner of the  
room.  
  
Ron turned around quickly. He came face to face with a very pretty girl  
with reddish hair. The girl had green eyes and a smile that made Ron  
feel better.  
  
"I...I'm okay now. W...Who are you?" Ron sputtered out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione decided to give Ron some space, so they headed down  
to breakfast. Harry had a big smile on his face because he knew what  
was coming with the mail this morning.  
  
The Great Hall was beautifully decorated with roses hovering high in  
the air. Ribbons lined the walls, and if you looked up into the ceiling  
all you could see was blue sky. It was still quite cold out, and the  
snow that was on the ground was just beginning to melt. This was the  
first sunny day they had had in a while.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat next to each other at the far end of the table.  
It was the usual breakfast, toast and juice, but the butter and jellies  
were all pink, red, and shaped like hearts.  
  
"They really did go all out, didn't they!" Hermione stated  
enthusiastically. "It's beautiful though."  
  
Harry couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. "Yeah!" He said in a dazed  
tone. All he could think about was just how beautiful she looked  
surrounded with these colors.  
  
"Harry! When you're finished staring at me, then maybe we can talk like  
normal people."  
  
"Wha? Oh... What are we going to talk about?"  
  
"Well, are we going to the Valentine's Ball tonight? It's a privilege  
for the 6th years to be able to go, you know? I suppose that's what all  
the decorations are for."  
  
"...Oh...yeah! Whatever you want. If you want to go then we'll go! How come  
we've never heard anything about the school holding these annual  
Valentine's Balls?"  
  
"I suppose it's because it's strictly for 6th and 7th year students.  
It's a tradition. They even had these back when your parents came to  
Hogwarts."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Blimey Harry, when are you going to read Hogwarts: A History?"  
  
Harry looked away, a bit annoyed, just as the fluttering of thousands  
of wings was heard above them. Harry wasn't expecting anything for  
himself, but he knew Hermione would be getting quite a surprise. Harry  
ate some toast to try to mask his excitement, and with the first bite  
Hermione had 2 owls in front of her. Then 7. Then 12. Then 20 owls.  
They all dropped their letters and flew away without a backward glance.  
Harry was stunned because he had only sent her 1 owl. Then there would  
be her daily newspaper, but where did the rest come from?  
  
Hermione looked as abashed as Harry did. "Did you send me all of  
these?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hermione began to open them. They were all anonymous love letters. All  
cut out of magazines with a strong scent of perfumes. Some of them had  
rose petals in the envelopes. Some had chocolates! Hermione was  
excited, but the look on Harry's face was nothing of the sort. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ron stared at the young girl with amazement. How could he have missed  
such a beautiful girl that live in the same house as he did. She was  
wearing the Gryffindor robes. Ron didn't know what to say to her. Oddly  
enough, she looked a bit familiar, but Ron couldn't quite put a name to  
her face.  
  
"My name is Frances Granger. You're Ron Weasley, right?"  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. "Did you say Granger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bloody hell! Are you in any way related to Hermione Granger?"  
  
"I suppose so. I have been told that my family is very large. People  
from my family lives everywhere from the United Kingdom to the United  
States, and anywhere that is not united. If you don't know a Granger  
then I feel sorry for you." Frances said rather pompously. "Are you  
going to answer my question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you Ron Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, that's me." Ron said the annoyance very apparent in his voice.  
  
Ron could now see the resemblance between Frances and Hermione. They  
were both blithering idiots at times. They were both very pompous.  
Despite the fact that they were both annoying, Ron couldn't get past  
the fact that Hermione didn't tell him that she had other family in the  
school.  
  
"So who is this Hermione Granger anyway? And what kind of name is  
Hermione? Sounds like some kind of a poisonous plant."  
  
"Hermione Granger is one of my best friends! It's also bloody rude of  
you to talk about family that way!"  
  
"I've never met the girl. I don't know her."  
  
"That's a further reason for you not to say anything about her!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I should wait until after I meet her to judge. What  
do you think?"  
  
Ron turned back to the fire with a smug look on his face. He did not  
like this girl, and the fact that she was a Granger didn't help  
anything. Without looking back at Frances, Ron had to ask. "Where are  
you from then?"  
  
"Canada."  
  
"Really. I have never heard a single good thing about an American."  
That explains why she was being such a...a...an American.  
  
"Talk about rude. You're not evening listening to me. I am from Canada"  
She said nastily.  
  
"I heard you, but, you see, saying that you are Canadian is like saying  
that you are American. You deserved it, anyways."  
  
Ron decided that he didn't like the Granger Family. The whole lot of  
them that is. All except Hermione. He loved Hermione, and hated Harry  
for taking her away from him. He had been so close...  
  
"Okay Ron, I'm sorry. Can we start again?"  
  
Ron turned around with a quizzical look on his face. "Are you bloody  
mad?"  
  
"No, I'm a Granger."  
  
Ron knew that this was the only right answer to his question. "Yeah, I  
guess I don't have a choice in the matter." With all hopes of a better  
day gone, Ron smugly turned back to the fireplace.  
  
"Hi! My name is Frances Granger. Are you Ron Weasley?" 


End file.
